All about me - the emails
by Mari217
Summary: Follow up to my "All About Me" Fic, where a few emails ensue after Grace shares everyone's answers.


_I got many requests for a follow up, to All About Me and I'm terribly flattered so here it is.  
_

_After Grace got her quizzes back and she shared them, a few emails went around…_

_I hope you enjoy. Hugs, Mari_

___#H50_

_______#H50_

**From:** MonkeyGirl  
**Sent:** Thursday, November 21, 2013 4:05 PM  
**To:** Danno; Uncle Steve-home; Aunty Catherine-home; Aunty Kono-home; Uncle Chin-home; Kamekona  
**Subject:** All about me quiz - thank you!

_Hi everybody, _

_Thank you for filling out my quiz! _

_Since only Aunty Kono and Aunty Catherine sent these to each other, I sent them all in one big email to everyone, so you can read them if you want. I'm supposed to tell you all one thing I learned about you that you didn't already know!_

Aunty Kono doesn't have a tattoo, so maybe we can get tattoos together when I'm 18 (will you wait for me? It's only 7 years)

Me, Danno & Aunty Catherine all put down our dads as our heroes, Uncle Steve was named after his grandpa, and that lots of people have heroes in their own families, which is really nice.

Kamekona said Uncle Steve was one of his heroes, awww that's so nice :)

And Uncle Chin, you're Kono's hero, that's so cool!

Uncle Steve once had to eat grasshoppers, ewww and he'll take me to the gun range when I'm old enough! Awesome!

_Love and xoxoxoxo Grace_

_PS, our family had the BEST answers _

_____#H50_

_________#H50_

**From:** StevenMcGarrett  
**Sent:** Thursday, November 21, 2013 7:05 PM  
**To:** Gracie  
**Subject:** All about me quiz-Thank you!

Hi Gracie,

Thanks for saying I'm one of your heroes, I'm honored. And about the gun range, I'll talk to your dad when I think you're ready, promise.

Love, Uncle Steve

___#H50_

_____#H50_

**From:** DannyNJ1977  
**Sent:** Thursday, November 21, 2013 7:05 PM  
**To:** Monkey  
**cc:** Steve; Cath; Kono; Chin; Kamekona  
**Subject:** Your quiz thing answers

Hi Monkey, I'm very proud of you for remembering what I've always told you about weapons and safety. And I'm so happy I'm still your hero, even though you keep reminding me that you're not such a little girl any more. I know you'd pick me for survivor. You're the best helper ever and we'd win, but Danno wouldn't want you to play if you weren't a grown up, because what if you got hurt? So, I hope you don't feel bad I picked Uncle Steve, even though he thinks he can beat everyone by teaming up with Aunty Catherine.

Remember what I said about no tattoos til you're thirty. Not eighteen, thirty, and if your Aunty Kono still wants one when she's in her 40s, she can go with you, well us, because I'd need to be there to check the place out, make sure it's clean and maybe have Aunty Catherine run a background check on the artist and the owner while we wait. Also, I know he loves you very much and your favorite uncle would do anything to protect you, but you are absolutely forbidden to go anywhere near a tattoo parlor with Uncle Steve, ever.

_Danno loves you_

_____#H50_

___#H50_

**From:** SurfsUp  
**Sent:** Thursday, November 22, 2013 8:05 PM  
**To:** Grace; Chin; Steve; Danny: Catherine; Kamekona  
**Subject:** Quiz

Hi Grace,

This was fun! I haven't done one in years. And thanks for sharing all the answers with us.  
I'd so go with you to get a tattoo, girl! and Danny, I'll be in my THIRTIES when Grace is 18, brah ;)

_Xo Kono_

_PS- _Steve's, "that's why they call them secrets" lol, too funny, Boss

___#H50_

_____#H50_

**From:** DannyNJ1977  
**Sent:** Thursday, November 21, 2013 7:05 PM  
**To:** Steve; Cath; Kono; Chin; Kamekona  
**Subject:** Really?

I hate these damn chain emails, but I feel compelled to give you all my input. Notice I did not copy my daughter on this email. That's because, _really_, _people_? You all reminded Grace about gun safety so thanks for that, but I'm glad at least my kid picked me for survivor because every single one of you obviously thinks superSEAL will kick our asses. (I'm a little ashamed of you Kono, where's that kick-ass spirit?). And, Nice, Shave-Ice, real nice. Who's the guy who got your ass a freaking helicopter dirt cheap? Yet McGarrett and Trump (with that hair, _seriously_?) are your heroes?

And … you'll take her to the RANGE, Steven? Thanks for that, partner, because she asks me every day how old is old enough and by the way, she also wants to know why and where Uncle Steve had to eat insects and that's on you to explain, 'Commander Classified' because she's not going to let that one go anytime soon. Finally, you are correct in thinking that if my beautiful, perfect child ever comes home with a giant tat or God forbid, a sleeve, I will 100% blame you.

Kono, if you want to wait to go get a tattoo with my daughter, you will be in your 40s, because Grace getting one at 18 is not acceptable, I'm not even sure 30 is, so you have YEARS to think on that, Rookie.

Finally: Chin, unlike some people, your answers were appropriate for an eleven year old, so, thank you for being the sanity in our family. Cath, in spite of your questionable choice in football teams and boyfriends, you're a good friend and you had nice, sensible answers, too, like you call your dad a lot (I like his method for greeting your date very much, I think I need to meet him).

Also, Grace wants to do something nice for everyone because apparently we have the "best answers" of everyone's family, so you're all invited to our place for pizza this Saturday.

_Danny_


End file.
